Shaman King Guilty Gear : When things go Haywire
by TheGreatestAlchemist777
Summary: This a crossover beetween Shaman King characters and Guilty Gear characters. Expect lots and lots of mayhem and more mayhem. Please R&R. Thankees!
1. My Little Bounty

**Chapter 1: My Little Bounty**

**(11:00 AM - Asakura Compound)**

**Anna: Wake up Yoh! It's 11 in the afternoon.**

**Yoh: Anna! Just five more minutes please!**

**Anna: No! Get up you slacker! It's your training today and I'm not waiting for another minute! Now get going!**

**Yoh: Groan Okay, Okay! I'm going.**

**(Meanwhile, outside the Asakura Compound...)**

**Bridget: Hmmm... Yup, this is the place! Oh sweet bounty here I come!**

**(Back inside)**

**Yoh: Good morning Manta! Did you sleep well last night?**

**Manta: Yup!**

**Yoh: Lucky you! I barely slept because of Anna. She was yelling at HoroHoro last night for coming home late.**

**Manta: That's what he get's for breaking Anna's rules. Man, she's as tough as a...**

**Anna: As tough as what shorty?**

**Manta: Aaaaah! Anna! Um what I mean is ummm... Oh boy!**

**Anna: You! Go make breakfast now!**

**Manta: Uhh Yes Ma'am.**

**Anna: Yoh go to the garden. It's time for your training.**

**Yoh: Okay Anna!**

**(At Tamao's room...)**

**Tamao: Potchi, Konchi, come here quick!**

**Konchi: what is it Tammy.**

**Tamao: I just had a vision. I saw a girl who was going to hurt Yoh!**

**Potchi: Oh no! We must warn Yoh ASAP.**

**(Back outside the Asakura compound)**

**Bridget: I better mingle with him a little. Here goes!**

**Bridget knocked at the huge gate hoping someone will hear her. Ren Tao fortunately heard the knock and went to the gate to answer it.**

**Ren: Yeah, What do you want!**

**Bridget: Ummm I just want to ask if by any chance Yoh Asakura lives here.**

**Ren: Oh. Are you a relative of his?**

**Bridget: Um, no. I came here to ask him about something.**

**Ren: Okay, come in. I'll lead you to him.**

**Bridget: T-thank you sir!**

**Ren: Whatever!**

**Bridget: (Gosh! How could anyone get so cranky!)**

**Ren led Bridget to the garden where Yoh and HoroHoro was cleaning the fish pond.**

**Yoh: Anna! Are you sure this is training?**

**Anna: Are you doubting me Yoh? (crosses arms on her chest and begins tapping her foot)**

**Yoh: No, No! Just asking, hehehe! (Gives out a fake grin)**

**Horo: What about me Anna! I don't need training like Yoh!**

**Anna: You're doing this as punishment for last night!**

**Horo: Oh, okay.**

**Ren: Hey Anna.**

**Anna: What is it now Ren? And do you mind introducing me to your new girl friend?**

**Horo and Yoh: Girlfriend? Ren has a girlfriend?**

**Ren: She is not my girlfriend!**

**Meanwhile)**

**Tamao: Come on guys! We have to warn Yoh!**

**Konchi: You got it Tammy!**

**(Back at the garden)**

**Anna: What's your business here?**

**Bridget: I came to see Yoh.**

**Anna: Yoh! (Gives an angry stare at Yoh) Do you know her?**

**Yoh: No Anna! I haven't seen her in my entire life!**

**Horo: Oooooh! Someone's in trouble! (pokes Yoh)**

**Anna: Who are you?**

**Bridget: I'm Bridget, a bounty hunter.**

**Anna: And what do you want with Yoh?**

**Bridget: He's my bounty! Rodger, Bear hug!**

**(A large teddy bear appeared behind Yoh and bear hugged him tightly.)**

**Bridget: I love to stay and chat, but I gotta get my bounty. See ya suckers!**

**Yoh: Ah! Let me go you stupid bear!**

**Bridget: Rodger, shut him up!**

**(Roger squeezed Yoh tightly until he fainted)**

**Horo, Ren, and Anna: Yoh!**

**(Ren and Horo spirit fomed and prepared to battle Bridget)**

**Bridget: Uh-oh. Rodger let's get outta here.**

**(Propelers appeared in Rodger's body and he began to lift off. Bridget jumped to Rodger's back.)**

**Bridget: See you losers! (Pokes out her tongue)**

**(Rodger, Bridget, and Yoh tooh off. Ren and Horo tried to chase Bridget but they lost track of her.)**

**Anna: Damn it!**

**Tamao: Miss Anna! Miss Anna! There's someone who is after Yoh. I just saw a vision and...**

**Anna: You're too late Tamara! She already got Yoh!**

**Tamao: What!**

**Manta: What's all the commotion here Anna?**

**Anna: Yoh's been kidnapped.**

**Manta: WHAAAAAAAAAT!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Regret

**Chapter 2: Regret**

**(5:00 PM - somewhere above Izumo)**

**Bridget: Now let's see. I think I'll buy some dimsum, then maybe two ramen and then**

**Yoh: Huh what? Wha, where am I?**

**Bridget: Oh you're awake! Sleep well my bounty?**

**Yoh: Where am I? (looks around) Are we up in the sky!**

**Bridget: Uh-huh!**

**Yoh: How did we get here?**

**Bridget: Rodger took us up here! He's my guardian spirit!**

**Yoh: So you're a shaman?**

**Bridget: Well, Duh!**

**Yoh: Where are you taking me?**

**Bridget: I'm taking you to... what's his name again? Oh right! I'm taking you to Hao!**

**Yoh: Did you just say Hao!**

**Bridget: Are you deaf or something?**

**Yoh: Let me off this thing!**

**Bridget: There's no way out, stupid! You jump down and you'll end up like rice pudding.**

**Yoh: (Dang! She's right!) Okay you win. (Slumps down on the surface of Rodger)**

**Bridget: Tell me Yoh, do you know this Hao guy?**

**Yoh: Well he's my evil, demented, power-hungry, bent on world domination twin.**

**Bridget: Really? Why does he want you?**

**Yoh: He wants my soul...**

**Bridget: Wow! How could he do that? You're his brother!**

**Yoh: He doesn't care about anybody. Anything that opposes him gets turned into a smoking pile of ash!**

**Bridget: I can't help but pity you Yoh... But I can't let you go or else I'll starve. It's every one for themselves you know!**

**Yoh: Hey I'll make you a deal Bridget! You let me go and then you can live with us!**

**Bridget: Really?**

**: Hey Bridget!**

**Bridget: Huh? Is that...**

**Dizzy: Hi!**

**Bridget: Dizzy! How have you been!**

**Dizzy: I'm fine. And who's this Bridget.**

**Bridget: He's my bounty, Yoh Asakura.**

**Yoh: (Waves hand at Dizzy)**

**Dizzy:(Wow, He's cute!) Hi there. I'm Dizzy, Bridget's friend.**

**Yoh: Nice to meet you, Dizzy.**

**Dizzy: So Bridget, where are you taking him?**

**Bridget: To his evil twin brother, Hao.**

**Dizzy: Evil?**

**Bridget: Yeah! He told me all about his brother and his brother's plan of sucking his soul.**

**Dizzy: That's terrible! Bridget, you must not do this!**

**Bridget: But, but...**

**Dizzy: pleeeeeeeease! (looks at Bridget with puppy eyes)**

**Bridget: Oh, okay!**

**Yoh: Really! You'll let me go!**

**Bridget: But remember, we still have a deal.**

**Yoh: You got it Bridget. You know you're not such a bad girl after all.**

**Dizzy: Uh-oh. He said the word...**

**Bridget: Did you just call me a girl! (Looks at Yoh with anime style flaming eyes)**

**Yoh: You're a girl right?**

**Dizzy: Oh no! This is gonna get ugly!**

**Bridget: I am not a girl! You want proof! (begins to remove his cycling shorts)**

**Yoh: No, no, no, no! That's okay I believe you!**

**Dizzy: There, there Bridget. Calm down. (Rubs Bridget's back in hopes of calming her down)**

**Bridget: (pants heavily while staring angrily at Yoh) Don't ever call me a girl again or I swear I'll wring your neck like a dish towel!**

**Yoh: Okay, okay, I promise!**

**Bridget: (Finally returning to her cheerful mood) Well I better turn this thing around. There's no point of going to Hao's camp.**

**: And what makes you think you can do that, Bridget...**

**Yoh: That voice... No! It can't be!**

**To be continued...**

**It would be appreciated if you R&R this story. Thanks peeps!**


End file.
